Shenry finds love
by mtsjin08
Summary: A new student arrives at monster high, the son of the Chinese weather dragon deity Shenron, Shenry. being sixteen again presents some unique challenges like falling in love. Let us see what is in store for this dragon


Shenry finds love

Huh it is my first day here at Monster High. After years of living in the forest in my 16-year old statue I have decided to go to hang out with the monsters here as all my other friends are in China. I look to Draculaura who is walking next to me, we have become close since I saved her from a deranged vampire hunter.

"So Shenry why the change of heart to attend school? I thought you would have graduated high school as well as universities are you going to tell me you are a 5000-year old dropout?"

"Ha Ha actually Draculaura the reason is I want to learn modern science and why not start at high school? The body I inhabit is only sixteen years old even though I only animated it recently besides you are sixteen-hundred-years old."

"I see you are right."

"you know I am happy to have a friend here even though you are immortal you still don't know how intimidating it is when you are the son of an immortal dragon-god! I have had a few friends over the century but I can barely reveal my true form without causing a storm and dad also gets mad when he doesn't like his presents."

"So what god is your father exactly again?"

"Well his name is Shenlong BUT it is pronounced Shenron. He is an imperial Chinese dragon god. He is supposed to be kind like and ruler but he can have a temper. He controls the weather of a region and he can bring gentle rains and thunder to water the crops but when he is angry he can cause hurricanes! So now you can see why it has been hard to make friends and sometimes the friends I did have were friends out of fear, except for the other deity children. I have actually never played a fair game of any kind as people were afraid to let me lose."

"Ah well daddy was an immortal ruler so I kind of get the feeling but I find it easy here where we are all monsters hahaaha. But daddy gets mad that I don't do the traditional vampire ways as I only drink tomato juice instead of blood."

"Blood?"

"Yeah vampires drink blood how could you not know that don't you have vampires in China?"

"Yeah but they usually feed on the chi of others"

"Huh strange"

 **Ring ring ring**

"Ohh time for class you can sit with me and my friends at lunch I am sure they will love to meet you"

"see you then"

I have meteorology I think it will be an easy A as I not only spend a good portion of my time in the sky but I have some control over the weather. Also my dad being a weather god doesn't hurt. I take a seat next to this pale looking female I think she is a ghoul or maybe a zombie? She wears cat eye glasses and a striped shirt with red pants. "uh hi" I wave and she replies with a shriek? Well most would consider this a way of saying creep but I speak djinn or ghoul and she is saying hi back to me.

"I am Shenry son of Shenron"

"*Shriek*(I am ghoulia Yelps)"

The bell rings and it is time for class.

Well class was interesting, I also had PE which was intense as I ran like a wind with laps and destroyed the ball in kick ball. Well I am off to lunch and I sit with Draculaura and I meet her friends Frankie, Clawdeen, Cleo and Ghoulia sits with us too.

"So you are from china?" Says Clawdeen

"Yes I am son of Shenron a dragon god he controls the weather."

"What about your mother?" asks Cleo

"Well she was a young maiden in the village and she made clay figures and well my father went to her as he loved the dragons as they were the best he had seen in centuries. He took her to the country side for a walk and it went like that for months then one night I was made when-"

"Ok stop there!"

No, no she made a clay statue of a dragon and my father zapped it with divine lightning and it rose into the air and expanded and then I was born. She then made a clay human boy and that was my first body. Well my father tried the whole being a dad who worked close to home but he was the weather dragon of that area and after a few months there were droughts in some towns and hurricanes in others so he saw me on weekends till I was old enough at 300 years old to learn the family trade. As for my mother we she passed on but her spirit still remains very close with us along with other maidens that my father has picked up."

"Wait so you have brothers and sisters?"

Yes, we have a family reunion every hundred years but I am the oldest. I have 2 sisters and a brother. They are doing their own thing. I decided to go to school after I met your vampiress friend Draculaura.

"Bleh?"

"I am 2000 years old give or take a century or two, but this current avatar is only 16."

"Bleh!"

"Yes kind of like how you are sixteen in monster years."

After school I head back to my treehouse (yes I live in a tree with the school counselor another story for another time) and head to my room and start to study meteorology when I suddenly get butterflies. It is strange since I create weather but then I realize it is because I have the feeling that you normally get when you have a crush or infatuation with someone. I decide it is time for dinner.

I just decide to have some chicken noodle soup and I pour it into a bowl when tree spirit (the school counselor) gets home.

"Hey tree spirit "

"Hello Shenry how was school?"

"oh it was fine"

He takes off his top hat and coat and sits in his armchair. "Make any new friends" he asks.

"Yes Draculaura introduced me to her friends."

"how was meteorology I know about how you can control lightning ha ha."

"Good I sit next to a zombie."

"What is her name?"

"Ghoulia Yelps"

"does someone have a crush" he said in a teasing voice.

"Oh be quiet" I smile back

"Well TRIF" says Cleo

"Huh?

"Thank Ra its Friday is what she means" Clawdeen tells me

"Oh yes Ra the sun god of Egypt." I reply

"So Shenry still want to take this ghoul shopping?" Draculaura says

"Ok sure"

"Woah will Clawd be ok with that?"says Clawdeen

"Yeah we are cool we already discussed it when he was teaching me about Scaremarican Football. Oh yeah he is coming by the treehouse Sunday afternoon so I can show him some martial arts moves. He says Manny will be in for a big surprise when they spar for wrestling.

"Wow seems like you are making some friends here" says Frankie.

"Well I am not a big sports fan but Clawd and Duece took a liking to me when I told them I am a great martial artist and like MMA, as well as Pro-wrestling"

"BLEH?"

"Yes I haven't forgotten about our moon observation tomorrow night." I told Ghoulia as I wave bye to her

"Come on Shenry the mall awaits!"

Being the nice dragon that I am I hold draculaura's bags (which is no easy task I have moved boulders lighter than this load) as she chatters away. Then she says something that takes me by surprise.

"So Shenry you are taking Ghoulia on a moonlight date how romantic!"

I about drop the bags but I summon a small wind to catch them.

"WHAT! No no we are just studying the moon phases for our independent study in meteorology it isn't a date."

"Well I see how you have been looking at her all week, sitting next to her at lunch, and bragging about your weather and martial arts."

"Oh no I uh…"

"Those cheeks are looking bluer than usual ( I made my body out of clay my skin has a blue tint to match my azure dragon scales) don't vorry Shenry you can tell me I'm your best ghoul"

"Well ok I do have a crush she is unique and she has a great interest in science. I like a smart ghoul but why would she like a dragon like me?"

"Oh Shenry don't be so hard on yourself you come from a divine line but you are modest and kind plus I think she might like you *giggle* so do you want to pick out a cute outfit for your "study"?

"Oh be quiet and well I do not need to shop I can modify the soft clay that makes up my clothes" I take off my jacket and toss it in the air like pizza dough and it comes down as a magician's robe. "Pretty neat huh?"

"Forget lightning fashion switching is your best power."

"Well I am basically made from wet clay"

"OOH nice, vell I am in zeh mood for ome tomatoes vant to try a nice salad?"

"Hey while I may be an avatar I am still a dragon while I enjoy rice I need some chicken or beef as well dragons are carnivores"

Yes, vell vampires are blood suckers but I am fine with just tomatoes"

"well I am not and-

I am cut off when she pecks me on the cheek and can't help but go from azure to violet in the cheeks.

"Well ok I will have some California roles those are vegetarian"

"Ha don't vorry even daddy is powerless against my sweetness"

Well the California roles were not too bad I would just double on venison later. Well me and Draculaura left the mall and I walked her to her castle/mansion and I see Clawd standing outside by the driveway.

"huh shenry I guess you weren't lying about your strength seeing as how you can carry all those bags. Hey why are you anyway? I guess you are just a big sucker haha."

"Oh be quiet I am an imperial dragon I have to be kind and fair to those who are kind to me and she befriended me here and shows me love that is not out of fear."

"Hey I was just messin with ya its cool as long as I don't have to go with her."

"well I will leave you two alone I have to get ready for tomorrow"

"What is tomorrow?"

"Oh just his date with ghoulia" says Draculaura teasingly

"Quiet! We are just studying!"

"Hey Draculaura remember when we were just 'studying'"

"Grr well I will leave you two alone will I still see you Sunday Clawd?"

"Yeah just you and me Deuce and Manny can't make it."

"Ok I will be going now"

"Bye Shenry" says Draculaura

I arrive home and cook myself up two venison steaks as well as some for Tree Spirit (his human side still needs food it is just the plant that needs only sunlight and water). I watch some tv then head off to bed wating for tomorrow. I get the weird butterflies but I tell myself its just studying.

I am getting ready to block Clawd as he is charging and I take notice of the changing leaves against the blue sky reminding me of the glasses around Ghoulia's eyes when I feel myself get knocked away and hear Clawd calling in a panic.

"Are you alright?! I am sorry Shenry what happened you looked spaced out?"

I stand up and feel water dripping down my azure cheek that cracked open a bit and I mold it back in place.

"Well I really don't know why I guess the leaves took me out of the zone…I am not sure…"

Clawd looks at the leaves then at me with a slight smirk "is someone in love? I see the leaves are the same color as Ghoulia's glasses. Hey I know how you feel I remember back when I first started falling for Draculaura."

"Ok I will admit it I have a crush on her I have been through puberty before but that was 400 years ago I haven't been 16 for a long time."

"Hey how does she feel about you?" we both sit on a log that is dry enough.

"Well last night we were studying the moon and she seemed to be a bit timid when we were taking notes and I believe she was staring a bit too long into my eyes ooh I am not sure I-"

"Hey man it's ok to be nervous here how about tomorrow at school you ask her again to do whatever I see you like manga why don't you lend her a few volumes of something she hasn't read and if it doesn't pan out it doesn't pan out well come on let's watch some of those wrestling videos you promised."

"Ok beat you there" and we both ran up to the tree house.

Well the next day I met with Ghoulia after school and did what Clawd said but she already read the one I brought we both laughed about it and we gazed into each other's eyes. Then we decided to watch some anime on Netflix together and yes we called the get together a date after a few seconds of struggle. Well can it be I have found love? Like Clawd said we will see how it pans out.

To Be Continued…Shenry's date


End file.
